Shattered Spirits
A Oneshot by Riverfrost She had a difficult life from the very beginning. Born to her father, the leader of ThunderClan, she was groomed for success. Passion. Her mother said she always had a gift for... well, something. '' When she became an apprentice, that was proved quickly. She had a gift for thinking. ''She could outsmart every fox in the forest, they said. The only problem was, she never really understood what kindness is. Everything came crashing down on her when her father died and Dusksong took his place. It left her running to the lake each night and crying, weeping as her tears dripped into the lake, sending graceful ripples of silver moonlight over the water. Was it worth it? ''She thought. ''Was it worth having Father die, to leave me here? Is he there in StarClan, watching over me? She became bitter and troubled with each passing day. Until one day she allowed darkness to possess her. Every day her grief became something more sinister. Ruthless. She trained in her dreams every night until she earned her warrior name. Nightbird. She clawed her way up the hierarchy until one day, when blood stained her exquisitely ginger paws, she was sent to the Moonpool. . * . * . * . *. *. As Nightbird and Silverdawn pounded their way up the rocks, rounded and smoothed from countess cats, Silverdawn watched Nightbird carefully through shimmering copper eyes. The flounce and confidence of her step, her stormy gray eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Nightbird," Silverdawn chose her words cautiously. "Tell me, are you ready to become a leader?" Nightbird's ear flicked and she answered smoothly, "Why of course, why would I be?" A ghost of a smile entered Silverdawn's neutral countenance. "How do you feel?" "Ready." Was that longing, and underneath... bloodlust? Silverdawn's mind began to whirl, and she struggled to calm it. Nonsense. But suddenly... she was plunged into a memory. No... no no no no no no! NO! "No!" The word slipped, and Silverdawn found Nightbird staring at her. "What in StarClan?" "Sorry. It was nothing." The lie flew from the medicine cat's mouth effortlessly, as she used it to calm her patients. Nightbird raised and eyebrow, her eyes gleamed with a hint of suspicion. "Let's continue." Silverdawn stared at the back of Nightbird's head with bewilderment and fear. As they climbed the last rock, Silverdawn became more and more tempted to lead her back, or push her off the stone, or something. She stayed silent and kept walking. "Just this last rise." Silverdawn said to no one in particular. She saw a ripples of emotion in Nightbird's shaded ash eyes as they closed in on the Moonpool. As they climbed a glowing sapphire pool rippled in front of them. Silverdawn watched as Nightbird’s eyes widened at the sight of the glittering Moonpool. “Lay down and lap some water.” Silverdawn said, forcing gentleness into her voice that could have never been there without her composure. The she-cat obeyed, crouching down. The shimmering water reflected off her fur, making the black silvery and the ginger markings a pale golden. Nightbird stuck her pink tongue out and lapped the water, creating ripples in the starry water. She yelped, complaining, “It’s freezing!” Silverdawn chuckled. “Get used to it.” Nightbird's muscles tensed, perhaps bracing herself for whatever came next, but then they relaxed and Silverdawn watched, unmoving as Nightbird’s eyes drooped peacefully and her mind was entering the state to visit with StarClan. She knew that she was fully unconscious, and she wished that Nightbird could stay like that forever, unmoving, peaceful, not able to cause harm. Maybe StarClan will reject her, Silverdawn thought, but quickly shook it off. Wishful thinking. Silverdawn repeated Nightbird’s movements and allowed the familiar darkness pressing on her thoughts to take over and relax her. She felt warm and icy at the same time, which was almost pleasant. She felt as light as a feather, and for a moment her mind was completely blank until her train of thought returned and her eyes flew open. Arcs of stardust was sprinkled among everything the eye could see: cascading over a rippling pool of liquid silver, swirling intricate patterns of frost over leaves and trunks, glittering on the grass; giving the place a comforting, beautiful shimmer. Silverdawn caught sight of Nightbird’s still body, limp and glittering with stars. She could imagine the life seeping away from her, only to be replace by nine new ones, ones that were capable of destroying and shattering the very existence of the Clans. Cats, their fur swathed in starlight, emerged from the sky, the stars whirling into shapes of cats. They descended from the sky regally and gracefully, their eyes glowing with stardust. Silverdawn's eyes caught Nightbird's body, which was slowly waking. She watched her stand up confidently, and Silverdawn realized bitterly that her eyes were shimmering with stardust. Does she deserve this? She subconsciously composed her wavering emotions. "Welcome, Nightbird," All of the spirits seemed to say in a perfect chorus. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Nightbird straightened her back. "As ready as I'll ever be." Silverdawn blinked and sat, her silvery tail curling over her paws. "Very well." An oh-so-familiar cat stepped forward, and Nightbird's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "Father!" She cried out joyously, and bounded forward to nuzzle her father. Snowstar backed away and his voice rang out, "Nightbird. My little fox, better than all the rest. With this life I give you kindness. Use it wisely for your warriors, as every cat will value that." He touched his pink nose to hers and Silverdawn as Nightbird's claws slid out and her muscles tensed with pain. When Snowstar stepped away, Nightbird stood up straighter, her chin tipped up confidently and defiantly. And so it went on, as Nightbird gained more and more power with each life that the spirits gave. Until it came to the very last life. The tiniest kit Silverdawn has ever seen stood in front of Nightbird's shadowy figure. Her long, feathery tail brushed over the silvery grass, and when she spoke, her voice was delicate and soft. "I give you the gift for... for..." The kit's lip curled, her gentleness becoming anger in a flash. "Nothing," she snarled. "Don't think we don't know what you did. Don't think I'' don't know what you did. After all I'm your sis-" "Flarekit!" A tall, muscular tom shouldered his way through the crowd of StarClan cats. "Control yourself!" Silverdawn froze with shock, The voice was familiar, so so familiar... she considered calling out to him, but her mouth won't respond. ''Duskstar. "Stop! Flarekit!" Silverdawn was so preoccupied with Duskstar that she didn't realize that Flarekit has advanced on Nightbird. The StarClan cats scattered and moved farther away. "Who are you?" Nightbird snarled Flarekit drew herself up, glaring at Nightbird. "You wanna know? I'll tell you. I'm your-" "Flarekit!" "You killed not only my ''leader, but the souls of others. You're despicable." Flarekit's eyes were hateful. Nightbird's claws unsheathed, and then everything happened in slow motion. She lunged at Flarekit. Silverdawn swore that Nightbird would flatten the kit. Instead, when Nightbird's claws connected, Flarekit began shattering, Cracks spiderwebbed along her face, her paws, even her tail. Her figure was like a silhouette, a figment of imagination. The kit began to shimmer, and fade. And then, a whisper that took the form of Flarekit's voice. ''I'm your sister, And then all the assembled StarClan cats shattered and Silverdawn was plunged into darkness. Her surroundings rippled like dark water. Silverdawn was in shock. Nothing ''ever happened like that. Anger and satisfaction came crashing down on her. ''I can't believe it. Her breathing became heavy. She did it. She began to hiss angrily, tears making her eyes wet. She killed my Duskstar, my Dusksong, my Dusk. Realization crept up her neck. She didn't deserve it. And finally, a smirk broke through, although she was still crying. After all, he was my brother. Category:One-Shot Category:Fanfiction